


Magically I turned tragedy into melodies.

by pralinedetective



Category: Now You See Me (2013)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Codependency, F/M, Headcanon, M/M, Magic and Science, Mental Instability, Narcissism, Slight somniphilia
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-19 06:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pralinedetective/pseuds/pralinedetective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nel buio, Jack sente un respiro caldo e umido sulle labbra.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Delle cinque volte in cui Daniel (non) è stato la persona più intelligente nella stanza, e della volta in cui se ne è reso conto. Nessuno credeva che sarebbe andata a finire bene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hidden Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Ieri ho visto Now You See Me, e, insomma, GLI HEADCANON E LO SHIPPING, I’M UNSTOPPABLE. Avevo cominciato con un 5+1, e a conti fatti lo è ancora… però nel modo sbagliato?  
> Non lo so, sono una persona assolutamente sconclusionata.
> 
> I prompt provengono dalla sfida dei 500themes; i ringraziamenti e la dedica sono per GiulyKira.  
> Ora, *per piacere*, vai a vedere il film? Thank you.
> 
> Questa è la prima volta che posto su AO3. Lentamente vorrei spostare qui ciò che più mi è piaciuto scrivere e che è unicamente conservato su EFP; boh, ho semplicemente voglia di fare questo. Le citazioni sono numerosissime, e sono elencate puntualmente alla fine.
> 
> Hic sunt leones = Qui ci sono i leoni

_Bruised and broken, my eyes are open  
I won't lose focus, my eyes are open_

  
-  
-

  
Nel buio, Jack sente un respiro caldo e umido sulle labbra. Una bocca sfiora la sua, si articola intorno a parole che nessuno ha mai conosciuto, e Jack tiene gli occhi chiusi e cerca di fingere di essere ancora addormentato.

È un gioco del quale non conosce gli esiti, ma che non gli è nuovo in alcun modo.

Gli è impossibile continuare a mentire quando l’ _entità_ sussurra, a malapena udibile; la sua domanda si perde nell’oscurità, e per la prima volta Jack ha paura di sbirciare da sotto le palpebre. _Hic sunt leones._

“La sai ancora fare quella cosa della voce, ragazzino?”

  
-  
-

  
Jack era abituato _da sempre_ ad avere a che fare con persone come Daniel.

Ne aveva fatto il proprio lavoro, dopotutto: permettere a uomini arroganti e donne piene di grazia di vedere i propri difetti, lo spiraglio nell’armatura nonostante gli sforzi e le ore, gli anni di lavoro alle proprie spalle.  
Coccolare il loro ego, e curarsi di passare assolutamente inosservato. (Per fare questo non ha neppure bisogno di esercitarsi.)

Quindi, quando salendo le scale si trovò di fronte a quei tre sconosciuti così diversi fra loro, tutti affamati di gloria e attenzioni, quasi naturalmente si lasciò scivolare una maschera sul viso insieme con un sorriso da bambino.

  
Henley ama avere gli occhi di tutti puntati su di sé; è una giovane e bellissima donna, consapevole dei propri difetti e disposta a tutto pur di **meritare** l’amore del pubblico.

McKinney ha conosciuto il successo ma anche il tradimento, e brama il primo con la stessa passione con cui teme il secondo; egli è magnifico e sfuggente.

Però è Atlas la vera star. Non ha mai voluto nulla di diverso.

  
E questo, tutto questo, Jack è disposto a concedere loro. (Per ora.)

  
-  
-

  
 _Can you see in the distance,_  
 _Can you see the resistance?_


	2. Blind-sided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All’inizio fu difficile trovare modo di collaborare in maniera pacifica – Daniel tendeva al proprio ruolo di showman e leader naturale, ed Henley voleva a tutti i costi dimostrargli quanto fosse maturata negli anni di separazione.
> 
> All’inizio fu difficile; poi andò anche peggio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Jeez_ , avrei voluto aggiornare prima però ho perso tutti i miei appunti (e metà del capitolo scritto su carta, in un quaderno che non riesco a trovare): è stato difficile riscrivere a memoria mantenendo la lunghezza e l'atmosfera che mi aveva permesso di innamorarmi della prima versione del capitolo.
> 
> Infatti ho fallito: non mi piace molto, anche se contiene tutto ciò che volevo contenesse.  
> Pazienza.

_What strange phenomena we find in a great city,_  
 _all we need do is stroll about with our eyes open._  
  
-  
-  
  
Jack sorride. La sua bocca si piega in una curva amara, ora che ha riconosciuto il misterioso visitatore, e quel misto di paura e rassegnazione gli scivola dalle dita come sabbia finissima.

“Non è una _cosa_ , Daniel: è magia.”

Se avesse scordato (come accade la metà delle volte) di chiudere la tenda della finestra che dà sulla strada, la luce dei lampioni svelerebbe come l’espressione sul suo viso sia improvvisamente cambiata, il suo sorriso rilassato.  
Non ce n’è bisogno perché Atlas è praticamente steso sopra di lui, a contatto dal ginocchio al diaframma, la schiena e gli addominali in tensione per mantenere la posizione, e non toccare le sue labbra con le proprie.

La risata di Atlas riempie Jack di soddisfazione, e le mani che si avvolgono intorno al suo collo non lo spaventano: ha già sperimentato la morte una volta o due.  
  
-  
-  
  
Parigi accadde rapidamente: uno schioccare di dita, battere tre volte il tacco della scarpa, e si trovarono nel Vecchio Continente con gli occhi pieni di progetti non loro.

Non vi era una gerarchia, fra i Cavalieri: ognuno eseguiva il proprio compito e non metteva bocca in quello di altri, seguendo le istruzioni alla lettera: era troppo importante raggiungere l’obiettivo.  
In questo modo, mentre Atlas ed Reeves studiavano i disegni e trovano i materiali, Wilder e McKinney svolgevano ricerche sui _polli_. Era decisamente Merritt ad avere più successo, riuscendo a trovare l’accesso a qualsiasi genere d’informazione, però Jack era sorprendentemente ricco di risorse.

All’inizio fu difficile trovare modo di collaborare in maniera pacifica – Daniel tendeva al proprio ruolo di showman e leader naturale, ed Henley voleva a tutti i costi dimostrargli quanto fosse maturata negli anni di separazione.

All’inizio fu difficile; poi andò anche peggio.

  
-  
  
Quando Daniel uscì dal bagno aveva la guardia abbassata; aveva smesso di guardare con sospetto gli altri Cavalieri in meno di una settimana, rassicurato dalla consapevolezza che, per riuscire a raggiungere il loro obiettivo, avrebbero dovuto farlo insieme.  
Non ebbe quindi occasione di reagire al pugno di Henley.  
Con un’esclamazione indietreggiò di scatto, andando a sbattere con la testa contro la cornice della porta e nascondendo il naso fra le mani. Era cieco a qualsiasi cosa, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime e il dolore che gli pulsava in testa come se non fosse mai esistito null’altro.

Impiegò un paio di minuti a rendersi conto di ciò che avveniva intorno a lui.  
Si trovava seduto a terra di fronte al lavandino del bagno, con Jack chino a ispezionare il suo viso e Merritt appoggiato contro il muro, le braccia incrociate sul petto e una risata divertita sulle labbra.  
La donna torreggiava su di lui, le mani sui fianchi e un’espressione di pura furia.

“Tu sei pazza!” mugugnò, quasi incomprensibile. Cercò di alzarsi in piedi per affrontarla, e quando il _ragazzino_ tentò di fermarlo Daniel lo spinse lontano. “Una pazza psicopatica, una megera, una stupida —”

“Hai cambiato il mio ordine,” lo interruppe lei, e con entrambe le mani lo mandò contro il lavello; lui si portò istintivamente entrambe le mani sul naso, e se la Reeves non fosse stata impegnata a odiarlo con tutta se stessa ne avrebbe probabilmente riso.

“Che cosa?”

“Io ti avevo _detto_ che ci sarebbero serviti quei pannelli supplementari, ti avevo detto che li avrei aggiunti all’ordine, e tu cos’hai fatto? Hai aspettato che io uscissi per annullare la mia richiesta. Sai cosa ti dico, _coglione egocentrico_?”

Mentre parlava Henley gli stava addosso; stringeva i pugni avvolti nei guanti di pelle e digrignava i denti durante ogni pausa drammatica. Tutto ciò a cui Daniel riusciva a pensare era che il suo alito odorava di caffè e menta, e che nascondeva una mentina sotto la lingua come era sua abitudine anni prima, e che le erano rimasti dei frammenti di cereali nell’ultimo molare destro dalla colazione.

  
“Dimentica i pannelli supplementari e tutti gli sciocchi tentativi di conquistarsi la tua ammirazione. Non ne sei degno. Se l’Occhio ha deciso di affidarti una missione tanto importante buon per te, ma è la mia fiducia che dovrai conquistare.”

L’escapologa si allontanò di mezzo passo, appoggiando il peso su una gamba sola e incrociando le braccia in una posa (studiata) inconsapevolmente sensuale.

“Non hai bisogno di guardarti le spalle,” sorrise, e camminò all’indietro per uscire dal bagno senza dover mai allontanare il viso dagli occhi di lui: “non ne vale la pena.”

  
Atlas rimase a osservare il vuoto per minuti interi, come svuotato: permise a Jack di terminare la propria ispezione senza riconoscere la sua presenza nella stanza, né insultò Merritt per la risata sguaiata che si lasciò sfuggire di fronte alla sua espressione.  
Parve riscuotersi solo quando vide Henley passare di fronte alla porta del bagno, con indosso un paio di scarponcini e la sua giacca più pesante: ritrovò velocemente il controllo delle proprie gambe, raggiungendola nell’ingresso.

“Dove hai imparato a tirare un pugno?”

“Donna sola a Las Vegas, baby.” Gli sorrise ancora una volta, ogni traccia di ostilità assente dal suo bel viso. “Voglio che quei pannelli siano al deposito in due giorni.”

Detto questo uscì, lasciandosi alle spalle un Daniel ancora lievemente sconvolto e un McKinney in preda a risate isteriche.  
  
-  
-  
  
 _Life swarms with innocent monsters._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Citazione: Charles Baudelaire

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo e prima citazione: _Tragic Magic_ , Falling in Reverse.  
> 


End file.
